Criminals and Hosts
by Scarlet Tiger984
Summary: The akatsuki get sent to the world of OHSHC by a strange jutsu of Orochimaru's. What happens after Haruhi gets kidnapped by a group of strange people and Sasori Deidara and Itachi get sent to Ouran Academy for the rich and prestigious to learn more about the world they're in while Pein Konan and Tobi try to get a way back to their own world?
1. Chapter 1

_Criminals_ _and_ _Hosts(A_ _Naruto_ _and_ _OHSHC_ _crossover)_

 **Chapter 1:**

Sasori woke up, he looked around, the rest of the akatsuki was there, they were in an alley. He sighed before deciding to wake up the rest of the akatsuki. He stood up and walked to Pein, deciding he would be the first awakened.

Sasori crouched next to Pein and shook him a little. Pein's eyes opened, revealing the rinnegan. Pein immediately sat up, looking around, he then turned his gaze to Sasori. "Where are we?" Pein asked, his voice just as intimidating and authoritive as always. Sasori looked around with his usual half lidded gaze. "I don't know." He responded, voice monotone and emotionless. Pein sighed as Sasori turned back to him. "Well wake up the others and we'll look around and find out where we are." Pein commanded him. Sasori nodded before moving to Konan.

Sasori lightly shook Konan before moving away a bit. Konan's amber eyes then opened as she sat up and looked around before going to Pein, they then talked, Sasori was unable to hear them. He just ignored them as he went on to Itachi.

Sasori just shook his shoulders, Itachi's onyx eyes opening. Itachi looked around like the Pein and Konan did, but he just sat there.

Sasori went around waking up the other members, Kisame asking where they were, but being given no answer. Deidara also asked questions, and then followed Sasori as he went to wake up other members. Kakuzu grumbling a bit and asking where they were, before immediately checking for his wallet and then checking all his money was there. Hidan was angry about being woken up and muttered a few curse words after being told off for yelling. And Tobi woke up before Sasori even touched him, and proceeded being loud and asking questions until he was quietly yelled at by Deidara.

After everyone was awake Sasori went over to Pein and Konan, the others following. Immediately Hidan went in front of the others and faced Pein. "Where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked. Pein sighed, and faced all of them. "As you can see, we are in an alley of a village, but so far nobody knows which, and nobody has left the alley." Pein stated.

Everyone thought back to what happened before they woke up here. _They were in a base, Deidara and Sasori were about to go and get the one-tails when suddenly,_ _ **somehow**_ _without_ _ **ANY**_ _of the akatsuki members noticing, not even Zetsu, Orochimaru came, he entered the room and did a jutsu before anyone managed to attack him, that none of them had ever heard._ The akatsuki then woke up here.

Kisame looked around again, before looking back at Pein. "Where's Zetsu?" He asked. But before Pein could reply Zetsu came out of the wall behind him. " **We are right here.** We were just checking out a bit of the area, and making sure nobody went into the alleyway and saw you all." Zetsu told them. Pein then looked at Zetsu,

"Where are we?" he asked. Zetsu turned to Pein.

"We don't know, everything looks weird and different. There are weird machines **death traps** that people travel around in. **And there is no shinobi as far as we can tell.** " Zetsu told them. Pein nodded in understanding before he turned back to the other members. "We will go out and look around the town for a while in our pairs. There is to be NO killing unless somebody attacks us," Pein looks at Hidan and Deidara. He then turns back and looks at the group as a whole. "and we will meet back here at dusk." Pein told them. Kisame put on his straw hat to hide his face. Zetsu looked at them all. "We will continue looking around as well," Zetsu turned to Pein. " **call us if you need anything.** " Zetsu then went into the wall, disappearing from sight. Pein then went in front of the group, leading them out the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Justice and Peace (A Naruto and Death Note Crossover_ )

 **Chapter 2: The interrogation and plans**

Pein walked a step closer to the bed as Zetsu took a step back, Konan and Itachi stood in corners of the room, Itachi in the corner closest to the door. He looked at the sleeping man. "Wake up!" He yelled. The man's eyes fluttered open before they widened, all signs of drowsiness gone. "Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" He asked as he sat up in bed. Pein looked at him without moving at all. "You will answer my questions." He told him. The man, too scared to disagree, nodded.

Pein closed his eyes. "Alright, where are we?" He asked the man. The man seemed a little surprised and confused at the question, but Pein expected that. "Japan, how could you not know that?" The man answered/asked. Pein narrowed his eyes. "What country are we in?" He asked. The man narrowed his eyes. "Japan!" He exclaimed. Pein glared.

"Which of the elemental countries are we in!?" He asked.

"I have no idea what the elemental countries are! I've already told you we are in Japan!" The man exclaimed. Pein sighed as he closed his eyes, he then took a step towards Itachi, whom the man didn't notice, and opened his eyes. "He's not lying." Itachi told him blankly. Pein sighed before looking back at the man. "Alright, well what is the date?" Pein asked. The man seemed confused but he then told Pein. Itachi watched intently for any signs of lying whilst Zetsu watched silently, waiting for the interrogation to finish.

Pein had finished asking questions. "Alright, that's all," Pein said, he then turned to Zetsu. "Zetsu, you can take care of him." Pein said, and Itachi then threw a kunai that pierced the man's heart, knowing Zetsu usually preferred dead people. Zetsu grinned evilly as the man let out a shriek of pain. Pein, Konan, and Itachi then left the room, closing the door behind them. Zetsu turned to the dying man, took out the kunai and put it in his cloak before going over to the man and starting to eat him.

Pein, Konan, and Itachi walked into the living room. Itachi stood to Pein's left, while Konan stood to Pein's right. Pein looked at the rest of the akatsuki, except Zetsu, they all looked at him expectantly. "It is almost as if we are on another world. From what I've gathered it is entirely possible, Sasori is supposed to be dead, and the man doesn't know of the elemental countries. Though the important things I've gathered so far is that we are in a country called 'Japan', there are no beasts of incredible power like the tailed beasts, and that's all." Pein told them. Hidan was kept from saying anything by Kakuzu, thankfully. Pein looked at them all. "And so, we are stranded on this world." He said whilst closing his eyes. "What!?" Deidara asked.

"What the fuck!?" Hidan asked/exclaimed. And Tobi put both his hands to the sides of his head. "What are we supposed to do now!? How are we meant to get back!?" Tobi asked. Pein sighed and opened his eyes.

"I have decided that while we figure out any clues on getting back to our world, we can learn about this world and soon we can start to take over it and give it peace, and destroy anyone in our way." Pein told them, everyone agreed. Pein looked at Zetsu. "Zetsu, for the next few days I would like you to learn as much as you can about this world, starting now." He said, Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Pein then turned to the rest of the akatsuki. "I would like all of you but Deidara and Sasori to go out, not being seen, and make us a new base, Konan and I will join you later. Everyone, except Konan nodded and walked out. Pein then turned to Sasori and Deidara. "I would like you two to steal us clothes, make sure you aren't seen, and also, here are our sizes." Pein said before handing Sasori a piece of paper and leaving with Konan following.


	3. Chapter 3

_Criminals_ _and_ _Hosts_ _(A_ _Naruto_ _and_ _OHSHC_ _Crossover)_

 **Chapter 3**

Zetsu went into the basement and grabbed the girl, he was told to take her back to her home alive. He picked her up in his arms and melted into the wall with her. He reappeared in her bedroom. He then placed her onto her bed, careful as to not wake her up. Zetsu then melted into the wall again, reappearing back at the base. Pein dismissed him as they were going to have a day inside the base, not leaving unless granted permission.

~OHSHC~

Haruhi woke up and was a little distracted, she sat in bed thinking about the events of last night. For a moment she wondered if it was a dream, but she decided it was real, it was far too real. But the man who asked her questions was strange, just like his questions...

-Flashback-

"What country of the world are we in?" Haruhi sat there thinking about the question. 'Is this some kind of sick joke? No, it couldn't be.' She thought. She then focused back on the question, when she had the answer she looked back up at the man. "We're in Japan." She answered. 'How does he not know that?' She wondered before the man's voice brought her attention back to him. "Are there any beasts of incredible power?" He asked, cold and intimidating gaze studying her every move. A shiver ran down her back. She thought for a while before she answered. "No, not that I can think of." She answered.

-Flashback End-

Haruhi sighed, wondering if she should tell anyone. She decided to think about it later as she got up and started getting ready for school.

-TIMESKIP-

The host club had finished for the day and Haruhi was about to leave when a hand on each of her shoulders pulling her back a bit stopped her, the twins then walked into Haruhi's view. "What do you two want?" Haruhi asked them. They seemed to ignore her question.

"You've been acting distracted all day," Kouru started,

"we wanted to know what's distracting you," Hikaru continued,

"and we wanted to ask if you were okay." The twins finished in unison. Haruhi sighed, she wondered wether or not to tell them, she decided on telling them, knowing they would keep asking until they got their answer. The whole host club were now listening to Haruhi, waiting for her answer. Haruhi sighed. "Well, to be honest, I'm kind of distracted because last night I got kidnapped and interrogated." She answered, she was met with gasps as the host club then fell silent and frowning with their eyes wide at the answer, the only sound was Kyoya breaking his pen from the tight grip he had on it. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

That's when Tamaki decided to break the silence. "Who was it!? Who kidnapped my little girl!? Haruhi! Did they hurt you!?" Tamaki asked worriedly and angrily. Haruhi shook her head. "I don't know who kidnapped me, I couldn't see much except the figure of a man and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and I heard his voice. And he didn't hurt me, except for when he finished asking a few questions, I had felt a hit to the head and fell unconscious." Haruhi answered. Tamaki bit his lip as he registered the information with the rest of the host club.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked over at Haruhi. "I'm going to order some of my family's police force to investigate, look for fingerprints and all that, after all, we can't just let these criminals get away with kidnapping Haruhi." He told her. Everyone looked over at him, light reflecting on his glasses, preventing them from seeing his eyes. "You don't have to do that, plus I don't have anything to pay you." She told him. Kyoya shook his head. "You've been kidnapped, so it makes sense to have the police investigate and find these criminals. And you don't have to pay me anything." He told her. Haruhi sighed, knowing he would do it no matter what she said. "Just make sure they don't go through any of my stuff." She told him, he nodded. Then the twins and Tamaki went on talking about stuff, Haruhi making a few comments as well. Kyoya watched, as did Honey and Mori. Honey would have joined the chatter, but he got a feeling they were being watched, same for Kyoya. Kyoya turned to a wall, and caught a glimpse of yellow eyes, same for Honey, Mori got a shorter glimpse than the other two, having turned his head when Honey looked at the wall. Haruhi had a feeling she was being watched, but not with an intense stare that she had felt when she was kidnapped, she looked around, but saw nothing.

 **A/N:**

 **I just wanted to let you know I don't have a proper update schedule and I'm quite lazy, so I'm sorry if updates are slow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Criminals and Hosts _(A Naruto and OHSHC Crossover)_

 **Chapter 4**

The next day the akatsuki had set out to learn about the new world, it was the day after they interrogated the girl, Zetsu had returned her earlier, when it was still dark.

~Itachi~

Itachi and Kisame were given different topics, but they still worked as a pair. Itachi was told to learn about the history of the world, only told to keep note of the important stuff such as wars for example. Whilst Itachi was with history, Kisame was learning about the weapons of the new world. They had decided to go to a library. Itachi had used a genjutsu so Kisame looked like a normal person before they left the base. Itachi went in and headed for the shelves that were labelled 'History' whilst Kisame went looking down the other isles for anything that might include info about weapons.

~Kisame~

The librarian looked over at Kisame suspiciously. "Is there something you're looking for?" She asked. Kisame nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I'm looking for information about weapons, I'm a craftsman so I wanted to learn a bit more about weapons so I might be able to make them someday." Kisame said, lying at the end as to not sound suspicious. The librarian nodded her head. "The books on weapons are over there." She said before pointing at an isle at the other side of the library. Kisame looked at her and grinned, "Thank you." He said before turning away and walking off.

~Sasori and Deidara~

Sasori and Deidara were at an art museum. They were looking around at the art, most of which were paintings or sculptures, which made Sasori smirk at the art, eternal beauty, whilst it made Deidara frown, not finding any fleeting art, of course, after learning a bit about this worlds art they went off to a library (different to the library Itachi and Kisame are in.) to read books about different cultures of this world.

~Hidan and Kakuzu~

Hidan and Kakuzu had left the base after the others and still weren't where they wanted to be because they didn't know where exactly to go or how to get there, especially since Hidan had taken the lead and gotten them lost, they had been walking around for two hours. "Hidan, that's it, I'm going to ask for directions." Kakuzu said. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu. "You don't need to, I know where to fucking go." Hidan said. Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "You said that two hours ago!" Kakuzu said. Kakuzu then walked over to a person and came back to Hidan whom was swearing under his breath. Kakuzu started walking away from Hidan before he stopped. "I know where to go, now follow me." Kakuzu said before continuing walking. Hidan followed.

~Zetsu~

Zetsu had been spying at the school thee girl he kidnapped went to, they would spy on every class between the next few days. Though they had heard about this school having clubs and so they decided on going to this one club lots of girls talked about called the 'Host Club'. When they came out from the ceiling they watched intently. Zetsu saw the girl they kidnapped talking to a few girls.

"What is that girl doing?" White Zetsu asked Black Zetsu in a whispered tone, hinting about the girl they kidnapped. " **It seems that the other girls think she is a boy because of her looks, and the girl seems to be doing as the boys are doing, talking or flirting with the girls.** " Black Zetsu said. White Zetsu seemed to understand as he fell into silence.

Zetsu watched the girls go, and wanting a better view, and to hear better, they went into the ceiling and came partly out of a wall facing parallel to the door. The girl was starting to walk away when the two twin boys stopped her and asked her about what was distracting her. Zetsu watched in silence, both not wanting to even whisper in case one of the host club members heard. They listened intently like everyone else in the room. Then she said how she was kidnapped, making Black Zetsu's eye narrow. The room fell to silence as tension rose, Zetsu hearing a pen snap from the boy with glasses. Then the blonde became angry, after a while the glasses boy said something, and soon the blonde and twins started talking, the girl making a few comments here and there. Then Zetsu saw the glasses boy and small blonde boy start to turn towards them, so they melt back into the wall.

~Pein and Konan~

Pein and Konan wondered where they might find some technology for a moment, they then thought back to when they were exploring the town to try and find out where they are, they had seen what seemed to be a shop, but it's window showed televisions -they had heard of tv's before, and one time Konan even asked Itachi about them, but they had never personally seen one- , except bigger and more rectangular, and what seemed to be a library with smaller tv-like rectangles, they decided on going to that library. After they were there they sat at the rectangles which were like a tv.


	5. Chapter 5

_Criminals and Hosts (A Naruto and OHSHC Crossover)_

 **Chapter 5**

It had been an hour since the akatsuki started learning about the new world, Kakuzu and Hidan had arrived at a shop half an hour ago and were now looking around.

~Kakuzu and Hidan~

Kakuzu and Hidan walked around the shops silently. They had already had 15 arguments since they left the base. Then Kakuzu saw it, a clothes shop. He went in and started looking at the clothes whilst Hidan waited outside. Kakuzu had found all the clothes in the right sizes within 10 minutes and went to the cashier. He saw the price for all of it and it took everything he had to not say anything at all about the price. After it was paid he went to Hidan. "We've got what we came here for, now we need to go and learn about economics here." Kakuzu told him. Hidan nodded. "So, where do we fucking go now?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "You don't need to know, now lets go." Kakuzu said before starting to walk off Hidan followed, annoyed, whilst muttering things to himself.

~Itachi~

Itachi had finished five books by now, he was quite bored. He then noticed the time, they should be leaving soon, so he put the book he was reading away and started looking for Kisame.

~Kisame~

Kisame was getting really interested in these weapons, he didn't know how long he has been there or how many books he read, but honestly he didn't really care. Then Itachi came to him, telling him they had to go. Kisame put the book back and followed Itachi out.

~Pein and Konan~

Pein and Konan learned the basics of technology, Computers, TV's, cameras, gaming consoles, and the internet. Pein and Konan then left.

~Zetsu~

Zetsu came out of the ground at the base. They waited for the rest of the akatsuki to come.

~Sasori and Deidara~

Deidara was annoyed to find that there was basically nothing about 'fleeting' art. Sasori had a smug smirk on his face. "What's the matter brat? Angry that nobody thinks of your pathetic explosions as art?" He teased. Deidara glared at the red head puppeteer. "Shut up, un!" He exclaimed.

 **A/N: I'm not too proud of this chapter, the next one will be better, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The akatsuki shared their information they had gathered. "Okay. We know some good about this world, but we still don't know how to get back. And we need to be prepared for not being able to find a way back, so it would be best to learn even more. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi. I would like you three to go and learn as much as you can about this world, which would be difficult on your own, so I want you to go undercover and, go to school. The rest of us can get food and other supplies and necessities while we try to find a way back." He said.

Hidan could barely resist laughing. Deidara was fuming. And Sasori was clearly annoyed. Itachi had looked shocked for a second before he regained himself and got the blank look back on his face. Kakuzu was amused, maybe he could get himself some money out of this. The other members were really amused.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN!? GO TO SCHOOL?! WE'RE CRIMINALS NOT CHILDREN! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD WORK WITH THAT DAMN UCHIHA, UN!?" Deidara exploded. Hidan burst out laughing, Sasori and Itachi silently glared at Hidan. Pein looked calmly at Deidara.

"By going to school you can learn a variety of things about this world, which would be useful to us if we are stuck in this world. And Itachi has to go with you because you need him to cast a genjutsu to make you two look younger, Sasori is fine as he is, and his sharingan can help him memorise things better." He said.

"You will be attending this school called Ouran Academy, and Kakuzu will be paying the fee for the school." Pein said. Kakuzu stared at Pein, shocked and angry.

"What?!" He asked. "I managed to find time to learn about the ecology of this town, that school is expensive!" He said.

Pein glared. "Knowing you I'm sure you have enough money for that." He said. "You are dismissed. And also, Konan and I will be getting food for this week, Tobi and Kisame can get food when we start to run out." Pein said before he and Konan left the room.

Deidara and Kakuzu ranted while Hidan laughed and watched amusedly, Tobi and Zetsu had disappeared, Kisame was watching for entertainment, and Itachi and Sasori waited for them to calm down.

"I swear Leader just wants us to suffer." Kakuzu grumbled after he calmed down, Kisame and Hidan had left the room by then. "Because of this we are going to have to visit the school soon to have you three enrolled. I have the costs covered. Itachi can deal with appearances. But this also means somebody has to pretend to be a caretaker for you, and you all need to be siblings, so we need you to share a last name." Kakuzu said.

"I am not being called an Uchiha, un!" Deidara said.

"Too bad, I don't want to have to be your caretaker." Kakuzu said. Sasori rolled his eyes and Itachi was silent. "You three will go by your first names, and your last names will be Uchiha, I will be your caretaker, I adopted you three after I found you on the streets. That will be it for now." Kakuzu told them.

"Oh yeah, who made you leader of this?" Deidara asked.

"Shut it with your complaining, brat. None of us want to do this. And Kakuzu is the leader because he is the one enrolling us and acting as our adoptive father." Sasori said.

-BONUS-

Kakuzu enrolled them into the school and the three were trying out the uniforms.

Sasori kept fiddling with his a bit, he felt a little weird to be exposed and out of Hiruko. He made sure his puppet joints were all hidden.

Itachi was silent as he looked in the mirror, he had used a genjutsu to make himself and Deidara look younger, as well as hiding the mouths on Deidara's hands. It felt a little weird to be staring at a reflection of him, but younger.

Deidara was glaring at Itachi silently with his arms folded as he grumbled more about the situation.

 **A/N: Done! I'm not sorry. :3**

 **Now Itachi, Deidara and Sasori have to deal with going to Ouran Academy!**

 **I wonder, will they meet the host club? The answer is most likely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori stood outside the mansion that rich people called a school. "Are we going in or are we just going to stare at it all day? I'm getting impatient." Sasori said.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Just calm down Sasori." Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes before he started to walk inside the school. Deidara and Itachi followed. Some students were already chatting and such. Sasori glanced around. Some girls had noticed them and stared. Itachi sighed, he knew those looks, infatuation. The girls whispered.

Deidara looked around a little curiously. While Sasori looked around more bored.

After a while they received their timetables. "Kakuzu has put us in different grades, I'm oldest, Deidara is middle, and Sasori is youngest." Itachi said. Sasori and Deidara grumbled quietly. After a while they had split up into their different classes and waited for it to start.

 **-Itachi-**

Itachi had history first. He looked around and saw that he was the first one in class. The class slowly filled up until it was almost ready to start before he knew it. He closed the book he had been reading. He saw a group of girls crowding around something, or someone. "Hello Tamaki-senpai!" "Hello Kyoya-senpai!" He then heard them say. So it was boys, they seemed infatuated. "Hello my princesses!" Someone greeted, it was a boy. Itachi managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair as well as black hair. "Hello ladies." Another boy greeted. Itachi decided they were unimportant and so he just waited silently for class to start.

 **-Deidara-**

Deidara had science first. He waited in class, there was few people in there.

 **-Sasori-**

Sasori had art first. He was the first one in. He waited impatiently, tapping a finger against the desk. Soon a few people were in class, they weren't very loud or attention grabbing, but they were noticeable enough for Sasori to acknowledge them. Soon Sasori heard some people coming near class. There was three. Two of which sounded almost the same. When they came he found out why. There were twins, almost exactly identical, but Sasori could see some differences. They were talking to, or annoying, a brown haired...girl, he almost thought the person was a boy by how they look, and that they were wearing the boys uniform but he managed to notice.

The three soon came into silence. The twins then noticed Sasori and came over to him. "Hey. Are you the new kid?" They asked in unison. Sasori then noticed that they were the twins he and Deidara bumped into a while back. "Yeah, I am Sasori, Sasori Uchiha." Sasori said blankly.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." One said.

"And I'm Kouru Hitachiin." The other said. The brown haired girl walked over.

"You must be the new student, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Are the twins bothering you?" She asked.

Sasori shook his head in response. "No, they weren't bothering me at all." He said blankly. "Hey, might you happen to know when Class starts?" Sasori asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Yeah, it should start in a minute or two, why?" She asked.

"No reason, just a little impatient." Sasori said. Soon the teacher "came in and it was time for class to start. Thankfully, the teacher didn't introduce Sasori to the class.

-TIMESKIP-

It was lunch time. Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara all met up in a hallway to talk and eat lunch. "So, how did your classes go?" Itachi asked.

"Fine, just fine, I got called on by the teacher to introduce myself in science." Deidara said, annoyed.

"Hm, I didn't, I had art first, I had even met three students." Sasori said.

"I had history, I was also called on to introduce myself." Itachi told them.

"Let's just eat." Deidara said and started eating his lunch, not wanting to talk with Itachi, or even be near him.

Itachi was silent before he started eating as well. Sasori just leaned against a wall, watching silently.

-TIMESKIP-

It was later time to leave, and Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi all left happily, ready to destroy Pein for making them do this, well, Deidara was, still.

 **A/N: They have had their first day at Ouran Academy now, YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The twins stood by Kyoya's sides. "Hey Kyoya," Hikaru started.

"Have you," Kouru continued

"Met the new kids?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, I have met one of them. His name is Itachi Uchiha, he is in my class. Why are you asking?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, we have his brother Sasori in our class. He is kind of, odd." The twins said in unison.

"Odd?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, and we were wondering," Kouru said.

"If you have any," Hikaru continued.

"Information on them." They finished together.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know too much. However, I know that Itachi is the oldest, he has onyx coloured eyes and raven coloured hair. The second oldest is Deidara, he has blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, he also looks quite feminine. And the youngest is Sasori, he has red hair and hazel eyes. The ladies all think the boys are cute. However I don't know much more." Kyoya said.

"Well then, I think we should have them join! If the ladies like them then they would definitely make a great addition!" Tamaki said.

"And what makes you think they'll join?" Haruhi asked.

"They will! Trust me!" Tamaki said.

"And if they don't?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki ignored her and looked to the twins.

"Hikaru! Kouru! Tomorrow I want you two to find the Uchiha brothers so we can get them to join!" Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kouru saluted. "Yes boss!" They said.

-TIMESKIP-

Hikaru and Kouru approached Sasori again. "What do you to want now?" Sasori asked.

"Well, have you heard of the Ouran Host Club?" The twins asked.

Sasori confusedly shook his head. "No, why?" He asked.

"Well, our boss was wondering if he could meet you at Music Room 3, to discuss things about it." They told him.

Sasori sighed. "Not like I have anything better to do." He said.

-MEANWHILE-

Tamaki and Kyoya approached Itachi. "Hello there! I am Tamaki Suoh! And this is Kyoya Ootori!" Tamaki said. "You are Itachi Uchiha?" He asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha. So, what is it that you two want?" He asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could meet us in Music Room 3 after school and bring your brothers too." Tamaki said.

"Okay then, is there a specific time?" Itachi asked.

"No. Well, see you there!" Tamaki said.

-TIMESKIP-

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara stood outside Music Room 3. "I still don't get why we shouldn't just ignore them, un." Deidara said.

Sasori rolled his eyes and opened the door, rose petals flew at them and 7 people stood in front of them. "Welcome!" They all said.

"Good to see that you came!" Tamaki said, the twins pushed them in and closed the doors. "I am Tamaki, the Host Club's king! This is Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kouru, Mori, and Honey." Tamaki said, pointing to everyone as he said them.

"I am Itachi." Itachi said. "And these are my younger brothers, Deidara and Sasori." He said, pointing to Deidara and Sasori as he introduced them. "We heard you wanted to talk to us about something?" Itachi asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, we would like for you to join our club!" He said.

"And what is this club, un?" Deidara asked.

"The host club! Where handsome young men with way too much time on their hands entertain young women with way too much time on their hands!" Tamaki explained to them.

"Well I don't really have anything better to do." Sasori said, slightly surprising Deidara who thought he would want to make more puppets. Itachi nodded in agreement, they then looked at Deidara, who glared at Itachi.

"Do I have to do something with _him_ , un?" He asked.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up." He said.

Deidara glared. "Fine." He said.

"That's wonderful! Welcome to the club gentlemen!" Tamaki said.

 **A/N: And there we go! Now the three have joined the Ouran Host Club!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You start today!" Tamaki said. He then looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, would you mind getting the coffee and sweets?" He asked.

Haruhi sighed and walked away, coming back with coffee and sweets, she was about to place them at tables when Itachi stopped her. "Allow me." He said.

She smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got this." She said. Itachi didn't try to stop her again.

Deidara just silently glared at Itachi. Sasori rolled his eyes at how childish Deidara was being.

-A SMALL WHILE LATER-

Sasori found himself sitting at a table with two girls opposite him. He wondered how he would deal with them and why he even agreed to do this in the first place. "So, Sasori right?" One asked.

Sasori nodded. "Yes, that's my name." He said.

"So, how is it like being the youngest? I heard Kyoya is also the youngest of his brothers." She said.

"It's alright I guess, I have plenty of free time to make my art." Sasori said.

"Your art? Are you a painter?" The second girl asked.

Sasori smiled a bit. "No, but really, I am more of a puppet maker, but I see my puppets as art." He said. "Sadly I don't have any of my puppets with me, maybe I can show you two some other time." He said.

The two smiled gratefully. "That would be nice!" They said.

-MEANWHILE WITH DEIDARA-

Deidara was with one girl. He had told her about his clay sculptures, but he left out the part of them exploding. His smirk was bigger than usual, happy he could teach people of his art. He got out some clay that he kept with him and started making a bird. In the end he had a clay dove sculpture in his hands.

"It's so cute!" The girl exclaimed, admiring the bird.

Deidara smiled. "Yes, but not as cute as you." He said. She blushed.

-WITH ITACHI-

Itachi was disliking this experience more than the other two, fan girls were frustratingly annoying, guess he'll just have to deal with them. "So, Itachi, you are the oldest, doesn't that mean you will inherit your family business, right? What sort of business does your family deal with anyway?" The girl sitting across from him asked.

"We deal with all sorts of business." Itachi answered vaguely.

"Cool! What do you think of your brothers though?" She asked. Jeez, was this an interview or something?

"I don't really mind them, they usually just go off and do their own thing anyways." Itachi answered.

-MEANWHILE-

Tamaki was watching the three akatsuki members while Kyoya was writing in his book. "Wow, they almost seem to be naturals!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, it's rather surprising to be honest." Kyoya said.

-TIMESKIP TO LATER-

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were walking back to the base. "You know, that was kind of fun, un." Deidara said.

"I honestly don't care, but at least it will give me an opportunity to share what _true_ art is." Sasori said.

Deidara glared at Sasori. "Come on, we all know _true_ art is an explosion!" He said. The two then started arguing. Itachi did nothing to try and stop them, expecting them to stop by the time they were inside the base.

-TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY EXPLOSIONS AND PUPPETS-

Itachi sighed in relief when they were inside the base. He immediately walked off to be alone and have some peace and quiet so he can read.

Sasori and Deidara however, were still arguing. Kakuzu noticed them first and came up to them. "Sasori! Deidara! Shut up!" Kakuzu commanded.

The two ignored him and kept arguing. Kakuzu growled. "Shut up the both of you!" He commanded again and gave them a light smack to the back of their heads.

"Ow!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori however didn't feel any pain.

"Next time listen. And doesn't school finish earlier?" Kakuzu asked.

"We joined an afterschool club." Sasori said.

Kakuzu said nothing and then walked off.

"I swear, he is actually acting like a parent! A grumpy old father! Now we just need Hidan to dress up as a girl, un!" Deidara joked with a chuckle.

"...Don't let either hear you said that or else you're beyond dead." Sasori warned. He then walked off to make some appropriate puppets to bring to school.

 **A/N: There ya go, the newest chapter! I hope you liked it. I am sorry that it took so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori entered Ouran Academy, this was their second day since joining the host club. "Hey, Itachi. Can you please leave, you can go to class early, un." Deidara said, wanting Itachi to leave. Ever since they had come to this school he hadn't had a single moment to just be alone with Sasori, even if it was just so that he could complain about school, homework, or bragging that his art is better.

Itachi, not really caring, complied without a word. Deidara then turned to Sasori. "Hey Danna-" He started before quickly getting cut off by the red-headed puppet master.

"Deidara, why don't we both head to our classes early too? I'll see you later." Sasori said before walking off, leaving Deidara standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Fine! I don't need him and his stupid art anyway, un!" Deidara said with a huff and headed to class.

Nothing much happened during their classes, well, unless you count the few times that the twins almost got Sasori in trouble.

Soon it was time to go to the host club, all three Akatsuki members arrived at the same time. Deidara opened the door to be greeted by rose petals flying into his face. "Welcome!" The host club greeted happily.

"Um, hi." Deidara greeted.

"Ah! It's just you three! So, what do you think of being part of the host club? It's great isn't it!" Tamaki said.

All three shinobi started thinking.

Deidara honestly didn't mind the host club, he got the chance to share his art with others, unfortunately though, he would probably be scolded and punished if he were to actually explode something, for now he will find some other way to show that art was fleeting.

Itachi held not much opinions, rather, observations and findings is what he had gotten, for one Kyoya Ootori was hard working, cares about budget and money, and basically younger Kakuzu except less violent, except he obviously didn't look the same.

Sasori was annoyed by the twins and Tamaki, however as long as he got the opportunity to share _true_ art with others he will tolerate them.

"It's fine." All three said at once.

"That's great news! Anyways, wee must prepare for the customers! Everyone, get into positions!" Tamaki commanded. Everyone nodded and went to where they needed to go while Haruhi finished setting up the tables.

- **Mini** **Time** **skip** **to** **when** **the** **host** **club** **opens** **brought** **to** **you** **by** **Kyoya's** **blackmail** -

Sasori sat opposite the two girls he did yesterday. "Hello Sasori." They greeted.

"Hello ladies. So you two wished to see my puppets?" Sasori asked. The two girls nodded excitedly. Sasori smirked and showed them two small puppets, one was a girl the other was a boy, they were incredible with great detail. The two admired the puppets with smiles.

"This is so good!" One asked.

"You made these yourself?" The other asked.

"Yes. I spent all afternoon making them." Sasori told them. The two girls happily watched as Sasori puppet show for them despite how much he really didn't want to.

 **~With Deidara~**

Deidara sat across from a girl. He flirted with her and started making a clay owl. "You see this clay, un? This is art. However, it isn't _true_ art. True art is fleeting, something that's there one minute and then is gone out of existence the next, yeah. Like, an explosion for example." Deidara tried to explain to the girl about how art was fleeting. She understood most of it.

 **~With Itachi~**

Itachi sat across from a girl, the two shared idle chatter. Mainly talking about things such as home life, schoolwork, some gossip, and a few other topics that were unimportant to the Uchiha.

 **-Later-**

The host club watched as the last customers left. "We best be going too." Itachi said and started to leave, however the twins blocked the way.

"Leaving so soon?" Hikaru asked.

"Why not stay?" Kaoru asked.

"Our father will get worried and angry if we don't go home straight away." Itachi said.

"Oh come on, all you have to do is give him a call," Hikaru started.

"And tell him that you'll be home later because you're busy making friends." Kaoru finished.

"We, uh, kind of forgot our phones, un." Deidara lied, truth was they didn't have any phones.

"Well you can borrow mine." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. He walked over to Itachi, who was the one he trusted most out of the three.

"Thank you." Itachi thanked before starting to ring Kakuzu's number. (They had decided to try and fit in more by getting Kakuzu a phone) "Hello, it is me, Itachi. I would like to inform you that we will be staying at school longer so that we may get to know our new friends some more." Itachi told him.

"Okay, be home before dinner." Kakuzu said. Itachi then ended the call and handed Kyoya his phone back. The twins, followed by Tamaki, guided the three criminals to a chair.

"Alright, time to start!" Tamaki said happily. The rest of the host club gathered around so that they could all hear and talk. Tamaki mainly asked the questions, they were all quite frivolous, from stuff like 'What's your favourite colour?' to 'Do you have any pets?'. The three answered honestly, however they would lie or say a half-truth to some questions.

 **-Time skip brought to you by pointless questions-**

Some time later they were done with questions and all headed to their own homes, well, except for Kyoya. Kyoya followed Haruhi home. "Kyoya-senpai, why are you following me?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I have already ordered some investigators to inspect your house to find your kidnappers, I would like to come see what they have found out." Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed. "You know you don't have to do that." She said.

"Oh but I do. What if they were to come after other host club members? We can't have the ladies wondering why their favourite host is missing, bad for business." Kyoya said. Haruhi sighed and gave up.

Soon they got to Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi opened the door, only to be greeted by investigators examining everything. "Everyone! Status report!" Kyoya ordered. The investigators suddenly bowed down before Kyoya.

"There is no trace of who kidnapped her!" One said.

"However there are a few fingerprints, though we haven't managed to find out who they belong to!" Another reported.

Kyoya silently cursed. "Alright, are you sure?"

"Yes! We checked everywhere!" They said.

Kyoya sighed. "Alright. I assume Haruhi would like us to leave now."

"Yes it would be nice for you all to leave before my dad comes home." Haruhi said. Kyoya nodded and he, followed by the investigators, all left.

 **A/N: Okay, another chapter done! And reviews are appreciated! I hope everyone has had a Happy Halloween and I'll see you later! ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

As soon as Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi got back to the base they were greeted by Kakuzu. "Deidara, Sasori, Itachi. I have something to important to tell you." He said before motioning them to follow him. The three followed silently, as they walked they undid the genjutsu used to make them look like normal high schoolers.

After a minute or two of walking they got to the meeting room, where Pein and a slightly angry looking Konan stood, waiting for them. Sasori and Itachi noticed that there were some scratches on the walls. "You wanted us?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. First I would like to tell you about an idea I had to give us even less chance of people discovering who we really are. After that I would like you to tell me what you have learnt in school today." Pein said before he looked to Kakuzu to explain.

Kakuzu sighed before beginning to explain. "We have purchased an apartment to live in so that people won't get suspicious of us not telling them where exactly we live.

"An apartment? But aren't all the people in our school rich, yeah? It will just make them more suspicious, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Well Kakuzu doesn't have enough money to buy a mansion. Besides, I have thought of an alibi. Besides your father being stingy and hating to spend money, he and your mother get in fights often, and the most recent fight has caused her to kick you all out of the house. So your father grabbed as much money as he could while you grabbed your belongings and you bought an apartment to live in." Pein told them.

"'Mother'? Who would that be, Hidan, un?" Deidara asked, snickering at the thought of Hidan in a dress and trying to act lady-like.

"Well actually-" Pein got cut off as Tobi peeked his head into the room.

"Tobi suggested that, however Hidan got angry and tried to kill Tobi and everyone who laughed." Tobi said, laughing at the memory of the scene. "So we decided that Konan will be the mother!" He said.

Pein sighed. "Yes. That's what happened."

"So that explains the scratch marks all over the walls." Sasori commented as he looked at the scratch marks that were caused by Hidan's scythe.

"Now tell me about what you have learned." Pein said as Tobi left, not wanting to hear about their adventures in school.

 **~Time skip brought to you by Hidan in a dress~**

"Alright, now if you follow Kakuzu he can take you to your apartment, and don't forget to take your things with you. Oh, and also, I will visit you after school to hear about what you have learned, wether I come myself, or call you on a phone." Pein told them. They all nodded and quickly left to get their things and go.

 **~Yet another Time Skip~**

They soon got to their new apartment, which just so happened to be near Haruhi's apartment. They sneakily and silently snuck in their apartment without anyone noticing them. Once inside they all left to their own rooms and started to unpack their things.

Deidara sat on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, frustrated. Why did he have to act like some random high schooler when he was an S-ranked criminal?! Couldn't they just send somebody else, like Hidan? He sighed, now he was stuck with a certain Uchiha and two grumpy old men. Well, he didn't mind Sasori too much, it was just the other two that could be quite annoying. He smirked, well, at least he didn't have to put up with Tobi annoying him at every chance he got.

Sasori was too busy filling his room with puppets, books about puppets, and books about art being eternal to think about their current situation.

Kakuzu had hidden away all the money he had managed to bring with him. Currently he was in the kitchen counting his money.

Deidara came into the kitchen. "I'm hungry." He complained.

Kakuzu glanced up from his money. "And? What do you expect me to do about it?"

"You're supposed to be our father, aren't you, un? Make me a meal." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Just because I have to pretend to be your father, doesn't mean I have to cook for you. You're old enough to know how to cook." Kakuzu said.

Deidara frowned. "Parents are supposed to look after their children, and you really need practise on being a parent, un." He said.

"I am not cooking for you." Kakuzu said as he kept counting money.

Deidara frowned. "You suck." He said before starting to make himself something to eat. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he counted his money.

 **~Time skip to the next day brought to you by Kakuzu being a terrible parent~**

The four criminals all woke up early, well, with the exception for Sasori who was too busy making small puppets to sleep. Kakuzu, Itachi, and Deidara had some toast for breakfast. After breakfast Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara all walked to school together.

The walk to school was filled with arguments about art, Deidara glaring at Itachi, Deidara complaining about having to go to school, Deidara complaining about Kakuzu being a terrible parent, Itachi trying to ignore the two artists, and Sasori suppressing the anger at Deidara being annoying.

However they soon got to the school and went their own ways. Classes were uneventful, well, mostly...

During Deidara's science class they were doing chemistry, and being the explosion obsessed artist he is, Deidara started trying to figure out the easiest way to make an explosion without getting in trouble. He frowned once noticing that the chemicals they were working with weren't going to give him a nice, colourful explosion.

He went into the chemical cabinet and started searching, grinning once he found some desired chemicals. He went back to where he was working with his usual smirk. Once he made sure nobody was looking he was about to mix the chemicals into his experiment, however he noticed the person next to him wasn't keeping a close eye on their experiment.

Grinning, he mixed the two chemicals into the unsuspecting victim person's experiment, hiding the chemical containers under a random desk. Deidara then watched as the person turned back to her experiment, only to receive some strange foaming before it exploded in a burst of light. The artist grinned as he saw the explosion caused by his devious scheme the person's failed experiment.

The teacher had come over immediately to see what happened. He scolded the poor student who had been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of Deidara's art mess up with her experiment.

After Science was lunch. Deidara rushed to meet with Sasori and Itachi and tell them about what happened in Science. Sasori had already gotten to their usual spot and was impatiently waiting on the other two.

 **A/N: And here we have another chapter done! I'll try to update whenever I can. And reviews and advice is always appreciated. Until next time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Deidara was the last to arrive at their usual spot during lunch. He was grinning happily ear to ear. "What's got you so happy?" Sasori asked, Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, silently echoing Sasori's question.

"Well, I've found a way to get people to see what true art is, un! During-" Deidara got cut off.

"I really don't want to hear about your stupid little explosions." Sasori said, earning a glare from the blonde bomber.

"You asked so I'm going to answer the question!" Deidara said. Before Sasori could interrupt once again Deidara started telling them about his scheme during Chemistry. Sasori grumbled quietly about art being eternal. Lunch was soon over once Deidara finished telling them an exaggerated version of the mishap in Chemistry.

~Later at the Host Club~

Deidara sat across two girls. "Deidara! Are you alright? I heard about what happened in chemistry class!" One exclaimed while looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah! You must have been so scared!" The other girl said. Deidara merely smirked relaxedly.

"Ladies please. I'm more than fine! The explosion in chemistry class was wonderful to witness, un!" Deidara said. The girls looked a little confused. "You see ladies, art is an explosion! Art is something that you only get to witness for a single moment, and yet it leaves a great impact, un!" The girls nodded in understanding and the three started to talk about explosions and art.

Meanwhile Sasori was talking with one girl. "So Sasori..." The girl started, Sasori glanced up from his puppets to show he was listening. "Why do you like puppetry?" She asked.

"Well, puppets are something that last long into the future if you're careful with them. They will last for years. Art is something that lasts long into the future so that it can be admired by many. My puppets are an example of art." Sasori explained to her.

"Ah, alright. I understand." The girl said. The two started to talk more about puppets and art.

Over with Itachi he sat across three girls. "Itachi, do you have any hobbies?" One asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." The second girl agreed.

"Your younger brothers like art, do you like to draw or paint in your free time?" The last girl asked.

"Hn...well, I do like to visit traditional cafés and restaurants." Itachi said.

"Oh, traditional cafés? I'm pretty sure they've done it already, but I would love for them to do it again!" The first girl said.

"I agree! I didn't get to go that day because I was sick!" The second girl agreed.

"The host club should change up a bit in an attempt to mimic traditional restaurants! I can imagine it already!" The third girl said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Did you hear that Kyoya? They want us to do a traditional restaurant and café theme again!" Tamaki exclaimed to Kyoya whom was, as usual, writing things in his black book.

"Yes Tamaki, I heard. After we close we could have a meeting so that we can do a café theme." Kyoya said as he continued writing, pausing only to push his glasses up. Tamaki nodded.

~Mini Time Skip brought to you by Kyoya writing in his black book~

The host club were held back by Tamaki and Kyoya so that they could discuss the next theme of the host club. Deidara listened, well, he mainly ignored them, bored and annoyed. Why did they have to listen to the stupid Uchiha? Why couldn't they do a theme about _true_ art. Soon the meeting was over and it was time to go home.

Haruhi looked at Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi confusedly. "Aren't you going to take a car home?" She asked.

"Nah. We prefer to walk. Exercise is important." Deidara said. Haruhi shrugged. The four hosts walked in silence. The apartment complex could soon be seen in the distance.

"Hey, uh, don't you live in a mansion? Why are you heading towards the apartments?" Haruhi asked.

"We are living in an apartment, obviously." Sasori said.

"But why? Aren't you rich? Don't you have a mansion?" Haruhi asked curiously and confusedly.

"None of your business, brat!" Sasori snapped. Haruhi immediately shut up. When they reached the apartments the criminals waved to Haruhi and entered their apartment where Kakuzu was waiting.

"How was your day?" Kakuzu asked from where he sat, counting money.

"Awesome!" Deidara said as he remembered the explosion he had got to do and the girls that agreed with his opinion on art.

"Hn." Itachi said and went into his room.

"It was alright." Sasori said as he headed to his room to make some puppets.

~Time Skip to the very next day~

The next day, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara entered the host club to find the other hosts all in kimonos and the room looking completely different. Itachi smiled the slightest bit as he examined the room.

"Ah great! You're here! Quick, go put these on! We'll be opening in a few minutes!" Tamaki said and handed each criminal a kimono with a different design. The three nodded and disappeared into the changing rooms, quickly getting changed before coming back out while wearing the kimonos.

"Wonderful! Don't they just look handsome Mommy?" Tamaki asked, making everyone sweat drop.

"Yes." Kyoya answered while glancing up from his book.

The host club then all got into position and opened the doors for the girls to come in.

Itachi sat across from two girls who kept complimenting him and admiring his looks and fangirling a little at everything he said.

Deidara meanwhile sat across from one girl who had been taught about Sasori's opinion of art. Things weren't going so well. "Art is fleeting, un. It's there one moment, and gone the next. The fact that-" He got cut off by the girl.

"Sasori said that art was eternal and lasted forever. There's no point in something if it just disappears!" The girl said, making Deidara's usual smirk falter.

"Yeah well, it does have a point. Because it's there for such a short amount of time, it gives even more meaning, un!" Deidara tried to explain, but the girl wouldn't listen.

"That meaning would then get lost in time, forgotten." The girl argued. Soon enough, the two started to argue on wether Sasori or Deidara was right. The same thing was happening with Sasori and the two girls that Deidara had talked to the previous day. The two artists eventually started arguing with each other while the girls argued about who was right.

"I wonder what they're arguing about." Hikaru muttered as the twins watched a little amusedly.

Haruhi was watching a little confused and worried, she was close by so she managed to hear what the arguments were about. She hoped that nobody would get hurt like the time when Hikaru and Kouru had gotten into a fight, even if the twins had been faking it.

The pen in Kyoya's hand was being gripped a little tighter than usual because of the host's worry about the arguing. "This is bad for business..."

Tamaki meanwhile was trying to get the two groups to calm down and stop arguing, but it was no use.

The eldest Uchiha brother sighed at the arguing and sipped some tea, they just couldn't manage to not argue.

Something however caught a few members eyes and a sound caught their ears. Itachi immediately glanced up to the roof when he heard the quietest giggle and glint of yellow, eyes narrowing when he saw a certain plant-man start to disappear into the ceiling while watching the argument. Mori and Honey felt something strange, and glanced up to see what looked to be a person disappear into the ceiling. Haruhi felt as though she was being watched, and glanced around for the source, stopping when she saw yellow eyes disappear into the ceiling. Had Kyoya not been occupied writing in his book while worrying about business, he would have noticed too.

* * *

"Finally!" Tamaki sighed in relief when the arguing stopped and the groups just glared at each other until the club closed and the girls left. The two artists responsible for the arguing received a long lecture about business and making the girls happy and all that sort of stuff. Haruhi kept glancing at the ceiling before wondering if any other host club members saw.

Before they knew it, the lecture was over and it was time to go home. Haruhi, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi walked silently, until the girl of the group decided to ask one of the questions on her mind. "Hey guys, did any of you see anything strange? Or feel as though somebody was watching us when we were in the club?" She asked. Deidara and Sasori shook their heads.

Itachi however didn't give a definite answer. "Hn." Haruhi blinked in confusion.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Haruhi asked, but she didn't receive an answer.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so, so, sorry that I did not update sooner! I have no excuse. But here, have a somewhat longer chapter as an apology.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Itachi was talking to Pein on the phone, telling him about the important stuff they learned. "Wait, before you hang up, could I talk with Zetsu for a moment?" The Uchiha asked.

"Sure..." Pein got Zetsu and then left the phone with him.

"Hello Itachi." White Zetsu greeted. " **What do you want?** " Black Zetsu asked.

"You've been appearing in the club room and watching us, why is that?" Itachi asked.

White Zetsu giggled. "I knew you would've noticed! We just got bored and decided to see how you were and what you were doing!" He told Itachi. " **Yeah, and Tobi keeps pestering us about wanting to go see you. So instead we decided to not let him run around the city, and instead just tell him what was going on.** " Black Zetsu said.

"Hn." Itachi sighed a little. "Well, be careful. Some people are more observant than they seem. You have been spotted."

" **Whatever.** " Black Zetsu said, not caring too much. "Bye Itachi!" White Zetsu said before they hung up.

* * *

The next day things were peaceful, Deidara didn't cause any explosions, there were no arguments, and no Zetsu watching from in the walls or ceiling. They were in the host club once again, talking to some girls, when suddenly, something unexpected happened.

Fourteen men burst through the doors. They wore black clothing and held guns. The girls looked at them confusedly and muttered things about their clothing choices. "Everybody stay still or we'll shoot!" Immediately the girls began panicking, but they obeyed and didn't move.

"Excuse me, but what is the meaning of this?" Tamaki asked and stood up straight, hands on his hips, giving the thugs a stern look.

"Shut up and sit down! You listen to us, or you end up with a bullet in your head!" One of the guys said. Five of them began tying up everybody in ropes and groups. Somebody was setting up a camera, they held it up, showing their face, and then, their objective was said clearly.

"Listen up! We have a bunch of kids here. They're our hostages. We demand a ransom! One hundred thousand for each child! If you don't pay before sunset...then say goodbye to the children! And don't try to rescue them either, because if you do, we'll shoot a hole through all their pretty little heads!" The guy on the camera said with a cruel smirk as he showed the room. He had his gun pointed to a girl, she sobbed and cried fearfully and as quietly as she could. He stopped recording.

The high schoolers were all tied in groups of two, back to back, most males had been tied together, but there were more females, so some males were tied with a female. Tamaki was tied with Kyoya, their hands bound and stuck behind their back. "Psst! Kyoya! Can't you call your family police force?!" Tamaki whispered quietly.

"I can't, I'm unable to reach my phone. Besides, you heard them. If they see the police, they'll shoot us all." Kyoya whispered back.

Sasori and Deidara were tied together. "So, brat. Can the mouths on your hands chew through the ropes?" Sasori whispered quietly, lips barely moving.

The blonde bomber, despite their situation, was still calmly smirking. He watched their surroundings to make sure that the thugs weren't watching. "Working on it right now, un." He whispered back. His smirk grew as his hands got freed from the ropes binding them together.

"Unbind my hands. Then we distract them. I'll rescue the hostages, you can keep them busy." Sasori said, Deidara nodded and the mouths on his hands began chewing on the puppet master's rope.

Once the two had their hands free, Deidara moved his hands from behind his back, reaching into his pockets despite the rope trying to restrict them. He smirked at what he found. He waited a few seconds before he placed his hand on the ground behind him, as if he were still tied up. A clay spider moved from the hand, and began crawling to the centre of the room.

Deidara made a hand sign, and whispered, "Katsu.". He watched as the bomb went off, it was designed as a mere smoke bomb, the loud blast caused everyone to shriek and yelp in fear, everyone but the criminals. Smoke billowed out and consumed the room in darkness.

"What was that?!" One thug looked around the room.

"We'll shoot!" A thug grabbed a girl by her hair and held the gun against her head.

During the panic, Sasori cut through the ropes tying him and Deidara together. The puppet master began untying Itachi and Haruhi.

"Thank you, Sasori." Itachi thanked as he moved his arms again. Sasori nodded in acknowledgment and went on to the next group.

Deidara meanwhile was beating up bandits under the cover of darkness. He was doing good, he was taking them down one by one. Once he took down the first one, Itachi came along and began helping. Itachi, sharingan activated, was able to dodge every bullet, Deidara meanwhile, was not so lucky...

The blonde bomber was busy beating his third person, but the smoke began clearing and he got shot in the shoulder. Blood stained his blue uniform. Despite the pain, he merely let out a grunt of pain before going on with his job. There were six people left when Honey and Mori came and joined in and the smoke was gone. Itachi deactivated his sharingan when the smoke disappeared, there was no more need for it and people would notice it.

"I didn't know you could fight, un!" Deidara commented as he battled one of the people.

"We can! Our families specialise in fighting!" Honey said as he battled another person. He scolded the guy, 'keeping people as hostages and threatening to kill them is not nice'!

Things were going well, they beat up the remaining people, all except for one. Honey, Mori, Deidara, and Itachi surrounded the person. "Don't come any closer!" The thug kept a gun pointed to a tied up girl's head. "If you do, I'll pull the trigger!" The four glared but kept their distance, not wanting her to die.

Sasori however, came to the rescue. He threw a kunai that knocked the gun out of his hand. The gun landed and slid on the floor, past Itachi. The four then tied the guy up, along with the other thirteen people.

"Great job guys! You saved everyone!" Tamaki congratulated the five. Girls crowded around them, all giving their thanks. Kyoya meanwhile was calling the police.

"Alright everyone, I believe that is enough for one day. The police are on their way and you are all safe." Kyoya said, putting his phone away. Everyone soon calmed down, the police came and took the criminals, and the girls all left.

The twins looked at the Uchiha brothers. "Jeez guys, you really saved us." Hikaru started.

"Without you, we might have been killed." Kaoru agreed.

"Hey Boss, shouldn't we give them a gift as a thank you?" The twins said, turning to Tamaki.

"Why yes, we should!" Tamaki said.

Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara shook their head, not wanting a gift. "No thanks, we're fine. Besides, we need to go home." The three began leaving for home. The host club waved goodbye, but noticed the red on Deidara's uniform.

"Deidara! Wait! You're hurt!" Tamaki called out, but they had already left.

Kyoya was silent, he adjusted his glasses again. They really were something, appearing with little to no information, their fighting capabilities, and he was sure that Itachi's eyes were red for a second. He would have to learn more about them.

Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi soon got home to their apartment. Kakuzu looked at them immediately. "So, you were taken as hostages. Glad to see you made it out alive. You didn't do anything like use your jutsu or anything like that, right?"

"Yes. We just beat them with taijutsu after I used a smoke bomb, un." Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"I feel that we should rest for a while." Itachi said and headed to his room. Deidara headed to his own room, but was stopped by Kakuzu.

"Deidara, you got shot in the shoulder." The greedy criminal pointed out.

"Oh, right. One of the guys shot me. I ignored it and continued battling, I had forgotten it was there, un!" Deidara said, causing Sasori to facepalm and Kakuzu to sigh.

"Let me heal it." Kakuzu insisted. Sasori left to his room, leaving Kakuzu to heal Deidara.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh hey, two chapters in one month! Would you look at that, I decided to be productive! Also, I would like to thank MadaraUchiha-Chan** **for giving me this idea for the hostages! Don't be afraid to leave a review, I'd love to see what you guys think of the story, and I would love to hear your ideas! I hope you liked the chapter and have a great day! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

It had been a few days since the hostage incident, and rumours had spread all around the school, rumours about Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. Everybody was curious about their backstory, fighting capabilities, and everything. But one student was more curious then the rest, and he was going to find out about them.

After school when he got home, Kyoya pulled out his phone and began ringing a phone number he knew belonged to Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori's parent. How he got that number, nobody knows. "Hello?" Kakuzu's voice came through.

"Hello. You are Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara's father, am I correct?" Kyoya asked, though he was sure he was correct.

"Yes, I am their father. Who are you and what do you want?" Kakuzu asked, a little bit suspicious.

"I am Kyoya, a friend of theirs. I haven't really gotten the chance to get to know them that well, and I wanted to meet you." Kyoya answered.

"They've told me about you. If you want to get to know them, then why don't you just talk to them instead of bothering me? Now, I have things to do." Kakuzu said, and then hung up.

Kyoya was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected their father to be so...rude. He let out a frustrated sigh, he would just have to find another way. He then had an idea and called up a different number. "Hello Kyoya, did you need something?" Tamaki greeted and asked from the other end.

"Hello Tamaki. Yes, I do. You know the new members?" Kyoya asked.

"Why yes, of course I do! Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi! What about them?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well, don't you think it would be great if we could get to know them better?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah, yes! That's a wonderful idea! We should pay them a visit!...Where do they live?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but they do walk home, so it can't be too far, and they do walk with Haruhi for some portion of the way. We should all meet up and go over to their house." Kyoya said.

"Let's surprise them, we could first meet the other club members!" Tamaki said.

The Ouran Host Club found themselves in the club room that Saturday.

"What did you want with us?" The twins asked curiously.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Haruhi asked.

"No, nothing bad. Now everybody, I think we should get to know more about our new members! Haruhi, you walk with them, do you know where they live?" Tamaki asked, all eyes turned to the crossdresser.

Haruhi sweatdropped at the other hosts lack of care about invading somebody's privacy. "Well, I do know that they live in my apartment complex...and I'm pretty sure I saw which room was theirs..."

"Great! Lead the way!" Tamaki said, and Haruhi, knowing she couldn't convince them that this wasn't a good idea, nodded and with a sigh she began to lead the way.

Once at the apartment complex, she knocked on the door to the Uchiha brother's house. They immediately heard the response. "Deidara! Go answer the door!" Sasori yelled, only just audible.

"You do it! I'm busy with making _true_ art, hm!" The blonde host replied loudly.

"For the last time, art is eternal, not fleeting! Besides, I'm busy making puppets for the next time we're at the host club!" Sasori retorted. Before Deidara could argue back, a new voice cut in.

"Both of you shut up and somebody just open the damn door already!" The voice was deep and gruff, Kyoya noted that it was their father.

Itachi said something, but it was inaudible because he didn't yell and was on the other aide of the house. Footsteps came towards the door, and it opened a crack as onyx eyes stared out, calmly examining who had come to bother them.

"Hello!" Honey waved.

"Hey!" The twins greeted in unison.

"Itachi! Good to see you again!" Tamaki greeted with a smile.

"Hello." Kyoya greeted as Mori waved silently.

"Hi..." Haruhi said, she had clearly been taken here against her will.

"Why exactly are you here?" Itachi asked and raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"We just wanted to pay some dear friends a visit!" Tamaki claimed.

"Well then, it would be rude to keep you outside. Come in and make yourselves at home." Itachi moved out the way and opened the door fully, silently watching as everyone came in and looked around curiously. Kakuzu eyed them in suspicious annoyance, he didn't really want visitors. Oh well, at least they had Itachi to help out and put a genjutsu on him to make him look like a normal person. The raven haired Uchiha then slipped away to get Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey, are you Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara's dad?" The twins asked curiously, earning a nod in response.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tamaki, the king of the host club! This is Hikaru, Kouru, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi!" Tamaki motioned to everyone as he introduced them, each gave their own greeting.

"Hey guys. How have things been going?" Deidara greeted everyone. Sasori just waved.

"Ah, Deidara! Nice to see you again! Things have been going pretty well. How have things been for you guys?" Tamaki asked.

"They've been alright, aside from Deidara being an annoying brat." Sasori said, earning a glare from the blonde. Itachi silenced the both of them with a threatening glare.

Kakuzu, wanting to get away before anybody tried to talk to him, quickly came up with an excuse to leave. "I think I'll get everyone some tea and something to eat." Then he disappeared to the kitchen.

While Kakuzu did that, everyone settled themselves at the table and began to share idle chatter. Soon enough though, Kakuzu returned and gave everyone their things. While most of the host club, with the exception of Mori, talked with the three Uchiha brothers, Kyoya tried to talk to Kakuzu, but was either shut down, given a vague answer, or had the subject changed. Before they knew it, it was time to go, Kyoya was frustrated for getting no answers, but assured himself that there will be a next time.

"Never let them in, again." Kakuzu said the second they left.

"It would be seen as rude if I did so." Itachi said.

"Doesn't matter. We're criminals, we can do what we want." Kakuzu replied.

"Hn."

Unknown to them however, somebody had tried to eavesdrop on their small chat. Though they left quickly after it ended so that they didn't get caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed and bad. I'm busy with school, so I won't be able to update often, but I will try to update when I can. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that all of you have a great day! Until next time (which will probably be in a few weeks or months- I'm sorry), see you later!**


End file.
